


Christmas Eve in YorkNew

by GonProHunter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonProHunter/pseuds/GonProHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika are in for a strange night as their paths collide with some unexpected faces. A piece of Christmas crack because it's fun. Guest characters: Hisoka, Machi, Neon...and a surprise! See if you can guess the pairings! Minor spoiler alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The boys entered the large building and shook the snow from their hair.

"What floor did Bisky say?" Killua turned to Gon who was standing in awe of the enormous Christmas tree in the hotel's lobby.

"Hmm? Oh…uh..." He pulled out his phone and scanned his text history. "Ah. She said ninety eight."

"Mm. Ok." The ex-assassin stretched his legs. "Let's have a race."

"Eh?" Gon blinked.

"You take the elevator, I'll take the stairs." Killua grinned, his agile limbs itching for a challenge.

"Ok, I guess we can.." The spiky-haired boy was reluctant to accept. There wasn't much skill involved with riding an elevator.

"When the second hand hits the twelve we go." Killua crouched, ready to propel himself towards the stairs with just a hint of electricity crackling in his aura.

"Wait are you going to-"

"Go!" The silver-haired boy disappeared in a flash and Gon looked around frantically for the elevators.

With anything but agility the tanned boy's snowy boots sent him slipping and sliding past the three elevator doors and he scrambled back to push the first button. To his great dismay nothing seemed to be happening so he quickly pushed the two other buttons and finally one of the elevators opened with a pleasant chime.

* * *

Killua was practically at the ninety eighth floor when he rounded a corner and nearly tripped over Hisoka, who had been sitting on the stairs. The boy skidded to a stop and stumbled backwards in surprise and alarm.

The colorful man looked up and smiled at the Zoldyck. He lifted a card for Killua to see: the ace of diamonds. The boy grimaced and used Gyo to see that Hisoka had already attached a string of bungee gum to his hip.

"Shit!" Killua turned to dash down the stairs only to find himself hopelessly caught in a web of the dreadful aura.

Hisoka stood and gazed down at the little fly caught in his trap. He couldn't help but chuckle as his captive struggled in vain.

Killua resented the laughter. "What do you want?" he spat angrily.

"Shhh." The jester wound the boy up tight and threw him over his shoulder.

* * *

"This is it!" Leorio said, removing his gloves as they entered the lobby.

"Hmm. I wouldn't have guessed it, but I suppose I don't go out much either," Kurapika mused at his tall friend's side.

"Best pasta in all of Yorknew City! Come one, it's this way and I'm thirsty."

The blonde sighed. He had agreed to join his friend and fellow Zodiac for dinner on Christmas Eve, but he had a feeling that it might be mostly drinking for Leorio rather than eating. He would just have to make the most of it. The Kurta really never did go out anymore.

* * *

Machi had been waiting for half an hour when her phone vibrated to indicate a new text received.

"-Please meet me on the top floor instead.-"

The pink haired woman sighed and pushed the call button for the elevator. _'That jerk knows just how to annoy me.'_

There was a chime and the doors slid open revealing a young spiky-haired boy she had encountered a year ago. He was standing there alone and holding a bottle of tequila. Machi's last impression of this kid was what Pakunoda had revealed in the memory bomb. The nen seamstress noted how this boy and his friend had honored the late Ryodan, and how grateful Pakunoda was.

Gon blinked up at Machi slightly confused and surprised. Without a word she stepped in and pushed the button for the top floor.

* * *

"What will it be tonight, sirs?"

"I'll have a bottle of the best red you have," Leorio responded cheerfully.

"The vegetarian pasta and cream please," Kurapika added quietly.

"And to drink, sir?"

"Water will be fine, thank you."

"Uh, he'll have a glass of your finest chardonnay," Leorio interjected quickly.

The waiter bowed politely and left.

"You didn't have to do that," the blonde muttered.

"It will enhance the dish you ordered, trust me on it," the taller man dismissed as he glanced around to find and attractive woman to look at.

Kurapika couldn't help but smile at his unique friend's odd ways. It was refreshing to be in his company again and he was thankful to know Leorio even though he could be quite foolish at times.

"Kurapika?"

Both men glanced up at the young woman who had pushed past the maitre'd and now stood panting and slightly disheveled at their tableside.

"Neon-sama?!"

The former body guard was stunned. He stood and guided her into his chair.

Leorio pushed his glasses up and looked from his friend to the pretty girl in disbelief. How come this never happened to him?

* * *

"I'm sorry but I forgot your name!" Gon said pleasantly once the elevator began to move again.

The female made no response. Was she ignoring him? The boy didn't sense any threatening aura from her, so he tried again.

"I'm Gon, in case you had forgotten mine. What a strange coincidence we should meet like this! You see, I'm having a race with my-"

"Where did you get that from, kid?"

"Huh?" Gon looked down at the bottle in his hands. "Oh, this? I found it."

"You expect me to believe that you just happened to find an incredibly expensive bottle of tequila?" Machi continued to keep her eyes down as she leaned back against the wall.

"I was in a hurry and I didn't notice it until the elevator started to go. It was just…on the floor." Gon smiled up at the pink haired woman who peered suspiciously at him from beneath her eyelashes.

She stepped forward and snatched it out his hand. Machi glared at the label and back at Gon, who stood there blinking at her innocently.

"Do you have any idea how valuable this is? You don't just find-"

She was cut off by a loud scraping noise. They both took a defensive posture as the elevator came to violent halt. Machi still held the tequila as her and the boy's auras manifested.

* * *

Hisoka entered a dark hotel room and tossed Killua onto a fir tree in the far corner. The boy landed awkwardly with his limbs cast out and stuck to the evergreen. He was glad that the jester was no longer carrying him around like a weakling, but this was even more humiliating.

"What a nice little decoration for my tree," Hisoka cooed and winked at the Zoldyck, causing him to blush.

Grabbing the television remote, the painted man sat down on the couch with his back to Killua as he started to flick through the channels.

"What is the meaning of this?" the silver-haired boy demanded.

Hisoka had stopped on a channel and leaned forward. He released a trace of dark aura in his excitement and didn't seem to hear Killua. The boy's attention turned towards the television.

"Is that…Gon?"

The ex-assassin was confused and alarmed. He could see his friend and a member of the phantom troupe standing tensely in what looked like an elevator. He was certain that they were using ren even though it wasn't visible on the screen.

"Hisoka! What are you…?" He wrestled in the tree, making a futile attempt to free himself. "What are you planning on?" Killua snapped finally.

"Just relax…" Hisoka sighed without taking his eyes off of the two figures in the elevator, "..this should be amusing."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here? Where are Basho and Melody?" Kurapika had pulled up another chair to the table.

"I –I came looking for you...Kurapika," Neon stammered, still nervous and overwhelmed by this latest adventure. She blushed and fiddled with a napkin.

"Here, drink this. Just take it easy now," Leorio pushed his untouched water towards the pretty girl. "My name's Leorio. I'm a good friend of Kurapika's."

"Thank you." She shyly glanced at the tall man across from her and brought the glass to her lips.

Kurapika was still alarmed to see the young miss alone and in such a state. His protective instincts had kicked into high gear and he had been scanning the restaurant for possible threats in addition to noting Neon's condition.

"Are you in any danger?" he asked in a low voice, his aura pulsing faintly.

Leorio noted the shift in Kurapika's demeanor but remained cool and calm.

"Oh no, not at all!" The girl giggled. She was pleased to see how much Kurapika seemed to care for her safety even if he was no longer an employee. Neon was also amused that her cunning plan to sneak out had worked. The idea that she could be in peril tickled her. "I just wanted to get away and see you again!" She smiled at the blonde who blinked back at her, slightly bewildered.

Leorio cleared his throat. It was obvious to him what was happening, and he fought the urge to grin at his friend's predicament.

"Waiter!" He signaled to a nearby server. "Can we get a menu for the young lady, please?"

* * *

Gon collapsed to the floor, sweating. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't pry the elevator doors open.

"It's sealed with Nen," Machi muttered. She had lowered her guard significantly and was leaning against the wall once more with her arms crossed.

"Eh?" The boy used Gyo and saw that she was correct. The entire space was aglow with a foreign aura. "Oh! You're right!" Gon relaxed a little only to straighten up again quickly. "How do we get out of here?"

He looked back at the woman. He was sure he had lost the race by now. Killua would start to worry soon. Gon was glad that he wasn't alone in this situation; the strong Ryodan's presence made things better somehow. He might as well make the best of it.

"So…what are you doing in YorkNew? I came to see my sensei for a visit!"

The spiky-haired boy smiled at Machi and waited.

 _'This is going to be a long night,'_ she mentally groaned.

A long moment passed before the boy tried again. He turned toward her and hugged his knees.

"At least tell me your name!" he chirped playfully. Silence. "Aww come on! I really want to know. If we're going to be stuck here we might as well pass the time!"

Machi reached down and grabbed the tequila. Without a word she opened it and took a swig.

 _'Damnit, that's good.'_ It went down smoothly with a glorious finish. This just happened to be her favorite and it seemed like a good idea to start enjoying it. Anything to make this kid more bearable.

* * *

Hisoka stood at the window and continued to watch the television that featured Gon doing sit ups and Machi lifting the bottle to her lips for the third time. The jester sighed in boredom and tossed cards half-heartedly at the strange Christmas tree while Killua hung there, miserable. Hisoka's playing cards clung to the tree with bungee gum all around the boy, adding somewhat of a festive touch.

"Why are you doing this?" Killua growled.

"Doing what, exactly?" The painted man cocked his head playfully.

"Aren't you responsible for the elevator?"

"Oh, that. Mmmm." Hisoka cooed with a satisfied grin. "Yes, that's my gift to myself."

"Your…what?!" The silver-haired boy was incredulous and a little disgusted.

"Everyone gets a present tonight." The man smiled. "The tequila is for Machi, Machi is for Gon, and watching is for me!"

"M-Machi is for Gon? What the hell does _that_ mean?!" Killua's eyes widened considerably.

"Don't you want to know about you?"

Killua blinked and blushed furiously. He most certainly didn't want whatever Hisoka intended for him.

"You're a present for someone else!" Hisoka's hands clapped together under his chin.

The ex-assassin swallowed nervously. That didn't sound good at all.

* * *

Kurapika said very little during the meal. He was deep in thought about Neon's strange behavior, and how he needed to make sure she returned home safely. Hadn't she recovered only a month ago? Surely this escapade of hers must have been too much for the frail girl.

"…and that's how we came to be friends." Leorio tossed his napkin onto his empty plate as Neon laughed and clapped her hands.

"I still can't believe you almost fought with Leorio-san!" she teased the quiet blonde, placing her hand lightly on top of his.

Kurapika started and blushed. He forced himself not to remove his hand too quickly. The Kurta did not wish to offend the girl. Leorio blinked and smiled a little. His comrade never ceased to amuse him. As much as he wanted to see Kurapika experience a little romance, Leorio decided it was best not to meddle tonight.

"I have missed you, Kurapika," Neon purred. "I was hoping that we might spend some more time together.." She looked dreamily at her former body guard and stroked his hand a little.

"N –Neon-sama..." the blonde stammered.

"Please, Kurapika, call me Neon." She blinked slowly at him, her eyes drifting to his lips.

Leorio smirked deviously. Watching his buddy squirm was more than entertaining.

Kurapika stood and regained his composure. "I will contact your father to let him know you are safe. Please excuse me." He walked towards the lobby to make the call.

Neon turned and smiled at the med-student. "Tell me more."

* * *

"Machi!" Gon snapped his fingers and pointed to his companion in the stuck elevator. He had be running up the wall, flipping backward, and landing on his feet for half an hour when he suddenly remembered.

The Ryodan, who was feeling warm and tingly now, glanced up at him.

"Machi is your name! Ha! Isn't it? Isn't it?" Gon bent down with his hands on his knees grinning at her playfully.

Without taking her eyes off the boy, she took another swig.

"Gee you must really like that..does it taste very good?" The spiky-haired boy remarked curiously. "You said it was expensive…what makes it so special anyway?"

Machi held the bottle out to him. He blinked at the bottle in her extended hand and slowly took it. He sniffed at it and looked down into the bottle with one eye.  
"It smells like flowers and looks like water." Gon put the bottle to his lips and took a large swig.

The pink-haired woman burst out laughing as the boy coughed and sputtered. She reached out and took the bottle back as Gon stumbled back with his tongue out.

"Ack! Pa! I don't like it! I don't like it!" he cried as the stuff traveled down.

Machi was thoroughly amused and helped herself to another drink.

* * *

As Gon took the bottle from Machi's hand, Killua shouted at the TV, "Gon?! What are you, crazy?"

Hisoka leaned forward and licked his lips. The Zolidyk's outcry was a cute addition to his evening's entertainment. He hadn't factored that in entirely. They both watched as Gon prepared to taste the tequila.

"Hey, hey, hey now! Gon! What?!" Killua continued to holler as if the Freecss boy could hear him. The ex-assassin clenched his teeth as his spiky-haired friend reacted to the potent alcohol. "Was this a part of your plan, too?" He spoke in a low, poisonous tone to the man on the couch. "Just what exactly are you going to do with Gon?"

"I'm simply watching...just. like. you!" Hisoka briefly turned and grinned wickedly at Killua. "What's the matter? Jealous?"

"What?! No! I just don't share your sick opinion of what is amusing, and if anything happens to Gon..I will kill you," the silver-haired boy threatened.

Hisoka didn't bother taking his eyes off the screen to reply, "Oh? Well, won't that be fun?"

Enraged, Killua thrashed furiously about in the tree trying to free himself in order to attack the magician. The entire thing crashed to the floor. Before the boy could react the tree had been righted and Hisoka was inches from his face, glaring.


	3. Chapter 3

Little did Kurapika know, Neon had downed two glasses of wine in his absence as Leorio watched with mild amusement. Who was he to stop the young lady from having a glass or two in quick succession?

"Melody? Yes, it's me. Neon-sama... she's here. She is in YorkNew city at the Tonhil hotel. She is safe and seems unharmed. Yes. I will keep watch over her until someone arrives. Just ask for Leorio Paladiknight at the front desk." With that, Kurapika hung up. He was fairly certain his friend wouldn't mind his name being used.

Leorio approached with Neon on his arm. "So, Kurapika…what's the plan? Are you going to ditch me on Christmas Eve?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Huh? No! As a matter of fact, I suggest we book a room so that we can wait in a more secure environment… Would you be so kind, Leorio?"

Kurapika's sincerity won his friend over and the tall man hid his embarrassment at having his little joke backfire by grumbling on his way up to the reception desk. "Always asking for favors!"

Neon wrapped her arm around the blonde and smiled up him. He looked away pretending to be deep in thought although he was simply just uncomfortable with the attention. It would be a tedious evening.

* * *

"Why do you wear socks and sandals like Nobunaga?" Gon pointed at the girl's feet.

He was sitting back lazily with his hands propping him up from behind. Gon felt warm and happy.

Machi was sitting with her back to the wall; her legs stretched out in front of her. "Tch. Why do you wear shorts that are so…short?" she responded. The tequila was coming on strong and the female Ryodan was fairly relaxed and bored.

Gon sat up clumsily and pouted, "I asked you first!"

"That's a stupid question."

"You're pretty."

Machi's head whipped around so fast she hurt her neck, "W –what did you just say?" She wasn't sure whether to laugh or to slap the boy.

"Hmm?" Gon's attention was all over the place.

She decided not to repeat it. 'This kids a lightweight,' she thought.

* * *

Hisoka ungracefully spit his drink out and sat forward when Gon commented on Machi's looks.

Killua just clenched his fists and watched angrily as his spiky-haired friend made a fool of himself.

* * *

"My shorts aren't that short!" Gon mumbled as he looked down at his legs.

"Yes they are," Machi replied calmly.

* * *

"So... Kurapika... do you have a girlfriend?" Neon leaned on him heavily in the now working elevator.

The Kurta looked flustered and blushed deeply. "I don't have time for relationships. I am busy with my work."

Leorio looked down and tried not to laugh.

* * *

"So where's your little friend…what's his name?" Machi was feeling chatty now.

"Oh... well, he's probably waiting for me and wondering where I am..." Gon said sadly.

"It starts with a "K" doesn't it?" she muttered to herself. "K-... K-... hmmmm."

"Wanna make a bet?" Gon grinned mischievously at the Ryodan; his cheeks flushed slightly. "I bet you can't remember his name!" he pointed his finger inches from her face.

"Oh? And what happens if I lose this bet?" she asked dryly.

"You have to…kiss me!" Gon giggled and covered his mouth.

Machi blinked and tried to determine whether or not he was serious. Was the kid just trying to get a reaction?

"Ok, and if I win then you have to take another drink," she countered smoothly, successfully wiping the foolish grin off his face.

Gon nervously waited for Machi to guess. Unfortunately for him, she knew the answer. It had come to her in a flash... Pakunoda's memory was quite special and she had played it many times over since her comrade's death. Of course, Machi wanted to mess with the boy a little first.

"I'm pretty sure it starts with a 'K'…Kaaaa... no. Keeeee..."

Gon's eyes widened anxiously.

"Keeeell..something like that hmmm. Oh! Wait a moment! It's.." She was loving Gon's terrified face. "Killua!" Machi clapped her hands. "Ha ha! I win!"

She stifled a laugh as the boy gingerly placed the bottle to his mouth again.

* * *

"This is just what you wanted, isn't it?" Killua snarled at Hisoka as Gon took his second drink.

"Mmmm. Yes," Hisoka answered decisively.

* * *

"I missed you Kurapika." Neon sighed and put her head against his shoulder.

Kurapika was starting to sweat, but did his best to keep calm. Neon's behavior was strange…was she possibly being manipulated? He looked over the girl with Gyo finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Neon misinterpreted his gaze and batted her eyes as she lifted her face closer to his. "I know you're in love with me, you don't have to hide it anymore."

It was then three things happened: Kurapika chocked a little, Leorio had a coughing/laughing fit, and the elevator doors opened.

* * *

"Can I make you my little dancing puppet?" Machi looked at him dead serious.

Gon sat there dumbfounded for a long moment, before his features slowly went from confused to bewildered to offended. The pink-haired girl burst out laughing; slapping her leg and shaking hard.

"I don't think that's very funny," he muttered and crossed his arms.

"Awww come on!" Machi teased. "I'll let you kiss me."

Gon looked at her and blushed. He quickly crossed his arms and turned away. "Who says I want to do that?"

Machi chuckled, "Ohhhh I see, you want me to kiss you…right?"

The boy blushed deeper and scowled.

"What's the matter, Gon?" she purred into his ear.

He quickly stood up with his fists clenched. "I don't want to be a little dancing puppet!" he shouted angrily as he wobbled slightly.

* * *

Hisoka was completely absorbed in the two trapped in the elevator. This was very entertaining indeed. He was becoming excited and his aura grew steadily.

Killua looked on wretchedly. He wanted to break free and get Gon out of there. Hisoka's intense energy was unsettling and the ex-assassin was becoming concerned for himself. He was stuck with a far more dangerous and unstable individual than the female Ryodan.

_'If I don't get away from here I could end up in trouble!'_

He began to panic as waves of Hisoka's desire increased; bathing the room in darkness. Killua thought if he could just get his feet on the floor he could run away, tree and all. Far enough and Hisoka's aura wold lose its hold on him right? He quietly rocked back and forth until the tree finally tipped..unfortunately in the wrong direction. The boy lay facing up, more vulnerable than ever. Hisoka stood over him with his eyes narrowed. Killua noticed the man was shaking with self-restraint.

"I was given explicit instructions to deliver you unharmed…" the magician hissed. He picked up the tree again and stroked Killua's face. "Don't draw any more attention to yourself."

Hisoka spoke with a trace of difficulty. The ex-assassin shivered and kept quiet. Not a good time for snappy come backs.

* * *

Leorio unlocked the door and Kurapika entered with the Nostrade family heiress hanging off him. He started to lower her unto a couch when she grabbed at his neck and looked at her former body guard with all the seduction she could muster.

"Kiss me, Kurapika! Don't you see we were meant to be together?!" Neon puckered her lips and closed in.

Kurapika struggled and gently broke free. "Neon-sama! Please, I –you don't seem like yourself!" He back away disturbed. The girl looked like she was about to pounce off the couch toward him.

"Yo, Kurapika," Leorio said causally. They had forgotten his presence. "Why don't you secure the perimeter? I'll stay with Neon-san."

The blonde straightened and nodded firmly before exiting onto the balcony.

Leorio walked over and lounged next to the girl. "Kurapika's not the only single guy in town you know," he breezed.

* * *

"Aw don't be mad…you're much more fun when you're happy," Machi coaxed.

Gon relaxed and promptly dropped down to sit again. "What's it like being a girl?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, a female Ryodan? Do they…is anyone your boyfriend?" He thought he was hilarious and laughed stupidly at his own question while Machi just shook her head.

"Gee, it's no secret what on your mind little boy," she remarked dryly.

He stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" Gon's speech was beginning to slur.

"You're at an age…you're curious. It's obvious," she stated lightly. Machi was becoming bored again and decided to entertain herself some more. "You like girls, but you haven't been with one yet…isn't that right?"

Gon squirmed a little before rolling onto his back in surrender. "Yeah…" he sighed dreamily up at the ceiling. He was feeling relaxed now…and tingly…and giddy.

"Well I can help you there…" Machi said watching him closely out of the corner of her eye.

The boy rolled his head to look at her, confused and interested. She was feeling naughty.

"I'll let you kiss me, and then you'll know what it's like." she finished airily, and waited for Gon's reaction.

"Really?!" was the last thing Machi heard before his lips were on heres. He hummed and wiggled his face as if he was kissing his mother before breaking away with a huge satisfied grin. "Thanks, Machi!" he said happily. "Don't worry…I won't…tell…Feitan." Gon was snoring loudly on his back again.

The pink-haired woman blinked down at the sleeping boy utterly surprised and bewildered.

* * *

Hisoka glanced away from the spiky-haired boy on the floor to the clock on the wall. He sighed and got up from the couch after turning the television off.

"Well, time for me to go. Jana!"

"What? Wait!" Killua didn't really want Hisoka to stay but he was dreading whatever was about to happen next.

"I had a good time too," Hisoka smiled and left.

Killua hung there stupidly on the Christmas tree in the dark room alone. The clock told him it was midnight. Killua's heartbeat quickened as his anxiety rose. He used his aura to determine any possible threats nearby.

The door handle moved and Killua stared with wide eyes and his muscles tensed even though he was somewhat defenseless. To his horror, a tall blonde man dressed in a sparkling suit entered and shut the door quietly.

"Killua-kun. Good to see you again!" Pariston smiled.

"Ma!…ma!…ma!" Killua's terror had him babbling incoherently as he twitched pathetically.

"Shhhhh. Easy now…" Pariston's smile widened, it was so satisfying to see that look on the boy's face. "First let's get you down, hmm?"

Killua dropped down suddenly from the tree, but stood frozen and trembling in front of the man. Pariston partially released a dark arua behind his soft brown eyes. Killua flinched and shrank back just as the blonde man wanted. He knew this remarkable boy was quite talented, making his power over him that much more delightful. He wanted to remind Killua of that.

"I have something for you Killua-kun!"

Pariston produced a large book from inside his suit jacket. The ex-assassin recognized it as the Traveler's Guide he had discovered earlier in the Freecss basement. The sparkling man reached down and took Killua's hand, placed the book in it, and placed the boy's other hand on top.

"You can give it to Ging now…I'm finished with it," Pariston said pleasantly.

Small sounds came out of Killua's mouth. He wanted to scream. He hated Pariston and would have killed him if he could. He tried to glare at the blonde, but the effect was weak.

Pariston's aura intensified to discipline the boy. "What's that? You wanted to say something?"

Killua sank down with tears in his eyes, whimpering.

"Ah. I thought not." Pariston grinned. "Good boy." The man turned and opened the door. "Merry Christmas Killua-kun," he said softly and left.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not further developing Kurapika's storyline..don't worry there's a New Year's fiction already in the works. Also the ending is a continuation of Killua's plot line from another fan fic, "Thanksgiving at Mitos" in case you were wondering... again my apologies!
> 
> I love your reviews and suggestions. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas!


End file.
